A Surprise Visit in the Middle of the Night
by rachybaby
Summary: Elizabeth is reading on her bed when there's a knock at the door. Who could that be? Was originally a one shot but thought of a few more chapters. Warning rape.
1. Suprise and the Start of True Love

A Surprise Visit in the Middle of the Night

Chapter 1

Elizabeth was sat on her bed in her pajamas; green hot pants with matching tank top, he was reading 'War and Peace' as John had given up with it. That had been amusing, he'd walked into her office that morning drop the book on her desk.

"Sod it! It's boring the shit out of me!" Elizabeth had just laughed at him, he could be such a child at times.

"How far did you get?" she asked.

"Chapter 10" Elizabeth had howled with laughter.

"That's pathetic John"

"I know that's why I say sod it, it was boring me anyway" he grinned at Elizabeth and she smiled back.

Elizabeth chuckled to herself she had been reading it on and off all day and for the last hour since she had finished reading reports and she was at chapter 4, whereas it had taken John three weeks to get there. Elizabeth jumped when there was a knock at her door, she looked over at the clock it read 11:45, she got up grabbed her dressing grown and hurried to the door, worried that there was some sort of emergency. There wasn't. but no sooner had the door opened was she being kissed, very passionately at that! When he pulled back he reached over to the crystals and closed the door before kissing her again, this time Elizabeth was ready but she couldn't push him away and she soon melted into the kiss and kissed him back. She felt his tongue on her lips begging for entrance, she granted it, massarging his tongue with hers, the kiss wasn't as rough as the first, it was soft, tender, passionate and loving. He pulled back, cupped her face in his hands and looked straight into her eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that but never had the courage!" Elizabeth laughed and pulled away from him.

"What you? Afraid of being rejected by a woman?" she was mocking him but he didn't care.

"No…well yes…but more afraid of how you'd react. Afraid that you'd turn around and say you don't lo…feel the way I do for you. Afraid that as my superiour you'll tell me it wrong" Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears, the man she had dreamed about for two years was telling her he shared her feelings! A smile crept across her face and she started to laugh.

"What!"

"You! Do you really think I'd resist the man I've dreamed of ever since I met him in Antarctica? Yes ok it's wrong. We can't have a relationship because I'm your superiour but what they don't know can't hurt them right?" Elizabeth grinned at John and he smiled back. He then grabbed her and pulled her to him catching her lips with him but she turned away seconds later.

"John!" he groaned.

"Don't tell me…no it's against the rules blah blah blah! Hypocrite!" Elizabeth looked hurt at his words.

"No actually I was gonna say did you nearly say you love me?" John froze and then blushed, yes he had gone to say love but had thought better of it but maybe he should have.

"Should I have?" he asked.

"Answer my question first" said Elizabeth with a cheeky smile.

"Ok, yes I was gonna say love but I thought better off it as its such a strong word and…" the rest of his sentence was drowned by Elizabeth as she crushed his lips with hers, he laced his arms around her waist and kissed her back, feeling her tongue on his lips he let her in. Elizabeth ran her hands down his body making him shudder before slipping her hands under the hem on his t-shirt and began pulling it up and over his head.

"We don't have to you know. I didn't intend on it I only wanted you to know how I feel" said John.

"I know but I want to, I'm sick of dreaming about it I want you for real" Elizabeth whispered in his ear, John grinned and pulled her back to him, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and John pulled off her tank top and started to attack her neck, shoulders and breasts with his lips, tongue and teeth; kissing, nibbling an suckling at her skin.

Before the knew it they were naked and John was on top of Elizabeth on her bed, they grinned at each other panting. John kissed her again and reached down to her groin and started to lightly caress it, Elizabeth moaned as he slipped his fingers into her wetness, it didn't take her long to get aroused she'd been gagging for some for a while. John removed his fingers and Elizabeth flipped them over.

"My turn" she said with an evil grin. John raised his eyebrows.

"Oooo aye!" Elizabeth kissed his lips before moving down his neck, chest, stomach, as she got close to his already hard penis John breathed in deeply waiting for her touch on his tip but it never came. Instead she carried on down his leg with light kisses to the knee.

"Meany!" he growled and Elizabeth grinned to herself.

She then changed to his other knee and kissed her way back up to his hip, he groaned in disappointment when she didn't go for his penis but she kissed her way across his pausing just above his penis. Grinning she gently took hold of it and lightly licked the tip with the tip of her tongue, John groaned.

"Evil!" Elizabeth giggled, before sliding her lips over his penis, John breathed in suddenly his heart was racing. Elizabeth pulled away from his penis earning a groan of disappointment.

"I think he liked that" she teased.

"Do your worst!" he challenged her not knowing she would win, Elizabeth grinned evilly and continued teasing his penis with her tongue and lips. Occasionally putting it all the way into her mouth, hearing John's groans of pleasure she kept it in moving her lips and tongue up and down his length, she tested his reaction concentrating on the head. John groaned and his muscels stiffenedas the pleasure shot through him, he didn't notice his back arch but he noticed her abandon his penis. He looked at her with a smile, signalling with his finger to come to him, Elizabeth didn't move but she spoke.

"Come get me" he did.

John sat up, grabbed Elizabeth and dragged her down onto him and rolled them over, he kissed her passionately before making his way down her body pausing at her breasts before continuing, all the while his hand was massarging her groin. Elizabeth gasped when she felt him kiss her there, she gasped again when he licked her and called out his name when he plunged his tongue into her.

Elizabeth's breathing increased the pleasure racing up and down her body.

"God John!" she gasped and he smiled to himself.

He began to kiss his way back up her body, pausing again to tease her nipples before attacking her neck and then her lips.

Elizabeth reached down between them and positioned John's penis at her entrance, he gently pushed his way inside of her.

Elizabeth gasped at the feel of him, wrapping her arms around him. This was better than her dreams had ever been.

John pulled her legs up and began to move, slowly at first but picked up speed quite quickly.

Elizabeth wrapped her legs around him, and he thrusted into her faster and harder each time. Se could feel her orgasm coming…suddenly it exploded inside of her and she called out his name, beging him not to stop.

John smiled, and kissed her neck and her lips. He continued thrusting into her as she came again.

"GOD JOHN!"

Now he willed for his own climax, taking hold of Elizabeth hips, John thrusted faster and finally he exploded inside of her, the pleasure soring through his body, at the same time Elizabeth came a third time. He dropped on top of her panting, he shifted slightly so she could breathe, they lay there together panting John still inside of her.

"John?" said Elizabeth when she could breathe again.

"Yeah?" he answered proping up on his elbows to look at her.

"Three things…"

"Yeah?"

"One, I love you" John smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too"

"Two, that was incredible!" John laughed.

"Why thank you"

"And three, get off me I can't breathe!" Elizabeth laughed, so did John but he rolled off her all the same.

They snuggled together under the covers and fell asleep.


	2. Raped but Love Triumphs

Chapter 2

Elizabeth and John had been together for six months, their relationship had caused some comotion, Cladwell demanded their removal but the SGC didn't see why that was nessacery as long as their personal feelings didn't get in the way on missions so Elizabeth reamained head of Atlantis and John remained head of military.

John, Elizabeth, Teyla and Ronon were in the mess hall eating lunch and laughing when John noticed Caldwell weatching them with a funny look on his, like he was plotting something but when John caught his eye he looked back to his newspaper.

_Yes fly boy you and the bitch will pay, no-one stop me from getting the woman I **should** have!_

The days went by and John caught Cladwell looking at Elizabeth in very strange ways but all he knew was that they made him uneasy, he didn't say anything to Elizabeth but instead voiced his concerns to Lorne.

"I noticed too sir, you need to tell Elizabeth"

"I know but I don't want to scare her"

"Its better you tell her and she be slightly scared but on her guard than not know and be caught of guard" said Lorne and John knew his was right.

"Yeah ok I'll go tell her but remember not a word to anyone else!"

"Yes sir I'm sworne to secrecy" said Lorne saluting John. John then went to Elizabeth's office to tell her his concerns, she promised him to be careful and to keep agun on her at all times, but she thought that the looks were just because Caldwell hadn't gotten rid of them.

John's team had been missing for two days and Elizabeth was really worried, frightened Caldwell had done something and was planning to hurt her but she told herself she was being silly and that he wouldn't dare. She sat in her office when the alarms went off and the gate started up, she ran into the gateroom.

"It's Colonel Shappard's team Dr. Weir"

"Drop the shield!" she ordered and John, Teyla, Ronon, Carson and Rodney walked through the gate. Elizabeth ran down the stairs and threw her arms around John.

"Sorry we're late" he apologised hugging her tight.

"Why?"

"Wraith, had to hide, will put it all in my report but come on I've missed you too much" said John with a grin.

"Err no you won't Colonel, I need to rebandage that wound" said Carson.

"Wound?"

"Its nothing, just a lucky shot that skimmed my calf" said John.

"Skimmed?! It tore your flamin' skin open! Now come on lad let me bandage it for you"

"Go on. I'll wait for you in my quarters" Elizabeth whispered the last part so the others didn't hear, she then headed off to her quarters.

'_So he's back right then I'm gonna destroy them while he's in the infirmary'_

Elizabeth walked into her quarters, it was dark, the curtains had been pulled…someone was in her room!

'_Shit'_ thought Elizabeth. She turned to go but the door closed and locked.

"Who's there?"

"Me" a voice growled right behide her. Elizabeth spun on the spot to face Caldwell.

"Leave now! How dare you…" the rest of her sentaence was cut off as Caldwell kissed her harshly on the lips, she pulled away.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded.

"Getting what I've wanted for years" Caldwell growled and Elizabeth knew what he was going to do.

"Don't you dare!"

"Don't I dare what? Touch you? Why Elizabeth I thought you liked military men touching you?"

"Get out now!" Elizabeth half shouted.

"No. You're mine now!" suddenly he lunged at her knocking her to the floor, he pulled her up and punched her in the face causing her to scream, he punched her in the stomach to shut her up. He the ripped off her t-shirt and trousers, her resistance was pointless and weak as she couldn't breathe properly.

"Steven please don't do this!" she begged him.

"Why? Why does Sheppard get you to himself? I think he should share you with us all you slut" he threw her onto the bed and he climed on top of her, he ripped out her ear piece and threw it to the floor. He then ripped off her bra and thong and proceeded to undo his trousers.

"Steven please! Don't do this!" Elizabeth begged but Caldwell just laughed and pinned her down.

"All mine you whore" he the proceeded to attack her breasts and groin in attempts to turn her on but he failed and she fought back. He punched her in the face and she slumed crying. Caldwell lay down on top of her.

"You know our first time could have been so pleasureable for you but noooooo you choose Sheppard. So this is going to hurt". With that Caldwell forced himself inside of her, Elizabeth screamed in pain.

"Steven no please?!"

"Shut up bitch!" he snarled at her.

"Colonel Sheppard!" Lorne ran into the infirmary.

"What?"

"You need to see this immediately" said Lorne handing him a laptop, Lorne clicked play it was security footage of just outside Elizabeth's quarters. It showed Caldwell going shortly followed by Elizabeth.

"What the..?"

"They haven't come out Colonel" said Lorne.

"Shit!" John tapped his earpiece, "Atlantis this is Sheppard I want my team and Lorne's outside Weir's quarters now!" together the two men and Carson ran towards Weir's quarters.

Elizabeth was crying. Caldwell was laughing at her.

"You could have enjoyed this but you decided to be Sheppard's whore"

"Shit the doors locked! ELIZABETH!" John screamed banging against the door.

"JOHN!" he heard her scream but he didn't catch the rest of it.

"Ronon open that fucking door!"

Ronon pointed his gun at the controls and blasted them, the door slid open, to reveal Caldwell on top of Elizabeth.

"You son of a bitch!" John yelled pointing his gun at Caldwell and fired, Ronon must have fired as well because Caldwell's head practically exploded as the bullets from both guns hit him. Elizabeth screamed terrified. Lorne signalled for the marines to leave, eveyone left except for Carson who walked in behide John.

John ran over to Elizabeth hauling Caldwell's body off her and wrapping her dressing gown around her. She was covered in blood most of which was Cladwell's along with some cuts and bruises. She just cried into his shoulder, John held her close trying to hold back the tears.

"This is your fucking fault Carson! You just had to change that damn dressing!" John rounded on Carson who was stood there clearly blaming himself for it and he knew John's words were true it was his fault. He had made John come to get him dressing changed if he hadn't then this would never have happened!

"John that not true!" Elizabeth sobbed, "I _chose_ to come here and not go to the infirmary with you. Its as much his fault as it is mine"

"But…but…"

"In fact it's no-one's fault we didn't that sick-o would be waiting her for her if one of us had known it would have been prevented but we can't predict the future so its no-ones fault" said Carson. John knew he was right and he pulled Elizabeth closer, but he gasped is he pressed against her bruises.

"Elizabeth? Will you let me check you over make sure nothing broken or anything? I promise I won't hurt you" Elizabeth nodded she knew that Carson wouldn't hurt her.

"Can I shower first?"

"No! Elizabeth that'll destroy evidence! Ok he dead but as least he'll go down as a rapist!" Elizabeth flinched at Carson's harsh tone.

"Sorry lass didn't mean t be harsh"

"It's ok"

"Look lets get her to theinfirmary so you can do what you need to do. It that ok Elizabeth?" Elizabeth looked from John to Carson and back again and nodded. Together, John holding Elizabeth up they set off to the infirmary. Half way there Elizabeth collapsed.

"Shit! Carson!" Carson checked her pulse and pupils quickly.

"She's just passed out come on lets get her to the infirmary" John nodded, he scooped Elizabeth up in his arms and ran alside Carson to the infirmary where a med team was waiting. Carson performed all the tests he needed to but when he got the results back clearing her of any STD's and HIV he found a surprise that would hopefully make things better for the couple.

"John you can come in, Elizabeth's awake!" Carson called and seconds later he was at her side holding her close.

"So is she ok?"

"Yes fine, no STD's or HIV she'll be fine. Though there is one thing"

"What?" they said together.

"Elizabeth you're pregant"

"WHAT?" the two yelled together.

"That fuckingbastard if e wasn't dead I'd toture him to death!" growled John.

"No listen to me. If it was Caldwell's I wouldn't be abe to detect it yet it's too soon. Elizabeth when's you're next period?"

"I'm four days late" she replied and the two men gawped at her, "I was gonn come to you if it hadn't come by the end of the week" Elizabeth said to Carson.

"So? Does that make it mine?" asked John.

"Aye lad it does" said Carson with a smile. John and Elizabeth grinned to each other, hugged and shared a passionate kiss.

"Carson does she have to stay in over night?" asked John.

"No I can discharge her but I want her to see Dr. Hieghtmyer twice a week for the next 12 months ok?" Elizabeth nodded she did need some councilling after what had happened.

"Ok then you can go, I take it we'll have a celebration on our hands tonight?"

"Maybe depends on what Liz…"

"Yes I need a party" Elizabeth cut in.

"Ok I'll get the headache tables ready" said Carson turning to go.

"Oi later. Liz get changed" John the tapped his earpiece, "Atlantis this is Sheppard can everyone assemble in the ballroom please I have an announcement to make" he clicked his earpiece and the two men waited for Elizabeth to shower and get dressed they then headed down the the ballroom.

When they entered everyone stared at elizaeth's battered face, the news of her rape had shoot round the city like lightening. Teyla walked up to her and hugged her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes Teyla just shaken. Thank you" Teyla nodded and John led her up to the stage where the Athosian band usually played.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice, I know you think this is odd but I'm guessing you know about the incident and hour ago which resulted in Caldwell's death" the room sniggered clearly happy he'd got his just deserves.

"Anyway…" Elizabeth spoke up and the room went deathly silent, John tightened his arms around her for encouragement, "Anyway, John asked you to come here not to discuss that but to announce that we have cause for a party." Elizabeth shut up allowing confused looking to be exchanged, "That announcment is that Carson has just informed us that I'm pregnant with John's baby" the room errupted into cheers and clapping, Carson and Lorne opened bottles of champange to celebrate.

"Hang on! There's another thing…" the room quietened. John let go of Elizabeth and she whimpered and reached for him.

"It's ok stand right there" he said with a smile, he then reached in side his jacket pocket and pulled out a box and then got down on one knee. Elizabeth and most of the room gasped.

"Elizabeth Weir, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?" John asked. Elizabeth stood for a minute frozen with shock when she moved it was a nod and she took his ear piece and said into the microphone.

"Yes John I will marry you!" the room exploded with cheers and clapping as John put the ring on her finger and kissed her. More bottles of champagne were popped and the party began, soon Elizabeth and John forgot the incident with Caldwell and just enjoyed the party even though Elizabeth couldn't drink because f the baby.


	3. Baby Carson Alexander John

Chapter 3

Elizabeth awoke to extremely bad stomach cramps, she looked at the clock it was 3:30 am, and she gasped as the cramps got worse.

"John" whispered Elizabeth, nudging him.

"What?" he muttered sleepily.

"John the baby…"

"Huh?"

"John the baby's coming?" said Elizabeth.

"Ok" he muttered, and started to go back to sleep, it was clear he was too sleepy to realise what was going on exactly.

"J…arg! JOHN!"

"What!"

"The baby is coming!"

"What now?"

"No next week! Yes now! Get Carson hurry!" John jumped out of bed pulled on a t-shirt and ran through the deserted halls of Atlantis to the infirmary.

"Carson?" John called as he entered the infirmary; he walked over to his office and found him asleep in his chair. John shook him awake.

"What?" he asked angrily, "John?"

"You have to come now Liz is in labour" said John pulling Carson to his feet.

"Ok give me two minutes" Carson quickly gathered what he needed and the two men ran back to Elizabeth's quarters to find her stood next to her desk breathing deeply.

"Oh thank god!" she sighed as the two men ran in.

"How close are the contractions?" asked Carson.

"Every two minutes" Elizabeth replied, gripping the edge of the table.

"Right you're in the active stage. When did the contractions start?"

"Last night about 10 o'clock"

"And you didn't tell me?" Carson looked like he could have killed Elizabeth, "How many times have I told you to…" but he was cut off as Elizabeth collapsed to the floor, John grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Right lets get this baby out. John get the pillows and put them on the floor at the foot of the bed for her to sit on. Liz this is going to sound weird but if you've got knickers on take them off"

"I don't wear knickers to bed!" she told him as another contraction hit, "That's only a minute apart!" she gasped.

"Right sit on the pillows and get ready to push, John got get some clean _warm_ towels for this baby" ordered Carson, as Elizabeth sat down on the pillows, he pulled on some gloves, a second later John was back with the towels.

"They're the best white one's John!" said Elizabeth.

"Shut up and get ready to push!" ordered Carson, John kneeled next to Elizabeth and took her on hand, "On the next contraction push down hard" Carson told her. Elizabeth nodded, trying to breathe deeply. The contraction hit a second later and she pushed.

"That's it, again Elizabeth" Carson told her.

"It hurts!"

"I know, but it'll soon be over, come push!" Elizabeth pushed and with Carson's coaxing the head was soon visible.

"Come on Elizabeth one push and the head will be out"

"Come on Liz nearly there" John said, wiping her face with a cloth.

"Fuck off!" she snapped, it was alright for him he wasn't giving birth!

"Come on Liz push!" ordered Carson.

"What do you think I'm fucking doing!" she shouted! Finally the baby's head was out, Elizabeth paused trying to breathe.

"One more big push and we'll have the wee one out" on the final contraction Elizabeth pushed and Carson gently pulled the baby free.

"Well done! You've got a baby boy" he smiled.

Elizabeth slumped in John arms, finally letting go of his much crushed hand, John hugged and kissed her.

"Does dad want to cut the cord?" asked Carson.

"What?"

"You heard"

"Err, yeah ok" said John, he took the cutters from Carson and cut the cord, freeing the baby completely, Carson wrapped him up in a towel cleaning him, after quickly checking he was ok, handed him to Elizabeth.

"He's so beautiful" she cooed, tears of happiness filling her eyes, John smiled at his fiancée and son, and he was the happiest man on Atlantis.

"Right, just need to deliver the placenta and we can go down to the infirmary and check up both over properly" Elizabeth groaned.

"Don't worry lass it's easy, you don't need to do much" Elizabeth sighed in relief and let Carson deliver the placenta which he placed in a plastic bag.

"That's gross!" said John, "OW!" Elizabeth hit him.

"Shut up you"

"Sorry" Elizabeth laughed she loved those puppy dog eyes.

"Come on infirmary now" said Carson.

John helped Elizabeth up and the four of them went to the infirmary.

"What you gonna call him?" asked Carson as they neared the infirmary.

"Dunno actually, we never really decided on a name" said Elizabeth looking at John.

"How about Carson? Since he helped deliver him" John said as a joke but Carson missed it and stopped dead looking at him.

"You don't have to do that lad"

"I know it was a joke" laughed John.

"Oh" Carson blushed; secretly he was disappointed that they weren't going to name the baby after him.

"John that was cruel!"

"Sorry Carson"

"Nay problem lad" said Carson and they continued to the infirmary.

"John what's you're dad's name?"

"Angelo. Why? You are not calling him that!"

"I agree, how about Alexander after my dad?"

"I like that"

"That's a lovely name" Carson smiled. But Elizabeth could guess he was disappointed at John's joke.

"I know how about Alexander John?" she said.

"I love it!" said John quite proud to have his son named after him. Carson showed Elizabeth to a bed and took Alex from her to check him over. When Carson was out of ear shot Elizabeth rounded on John.

"You're an arse! Carson thought you were serious! He's gutted!" she growled at him.

"Shit, I didn't mean to upset him…hang on how about we call him Carson Alexander John?" Elizabeth thought for a minute.

"No, Alexander Carson John"

"John Carson" John protested, Elizabeth laughed.

"Ok, Alexander John Carson Sheppard it is then"

"Sheppard? You not having his name as Weir until we are married?"

"What's the point?"

"Fair does. Hey little man!" said John as Carson handed him his son.

"So what do I put on the birth certificate then?" asked Carson holding up a clipboard with the certificate on it. John and Elizabeth grinned at each other before telling him.

"Alexander John Carson Sheppard" said Elizabeth. Carson gawped at her.

"You…you…you don't have to do that" he stuttered.

"Well you helped deliver him so why can't we?" Carson shrugged the biggest grin on his face as he filled out the date and place on the certificate he then went to put the baby's name on it.

"Wait hang on don't right his name yet, give us two minutes" said John, Carson gave him a puzzled look but left them alone all the same.

"What's wrong?" asked Elizabeth.

"Why don't we call the baby Carson Alexander John?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Ok Carson's honoured his name is a _part_ of the baby's name but think about it…" Elizabeth cut him off nodding.

"I see your point, give him here a second" John handed her the baby, "Looks like a Carson doesn't he?"

"Excuse me?"

"_A_ Carson not like Carson god John don't worry" Elizabeth laughed, "Ok Carson Alexander John it is then. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No he deserves it he's been great to us the last 9 months" said John.

"Ok, Carson?"

"Yeah?"

"You can come back now" Carson rolled his eyes and walked over to them.

"So what's his name going to be?"

"Carson Alexander John Sheppard" said Elizabeth.

"R…r…really?" Elizabeth and John nodded, "I'm…I'm…why?" Elizabeth and John laughed.

"Because you've done so much for us the last 9 months and the least we can do is name our first born after you" said John.

"Wow. I'm honoured" Carson grinned and quickly wrote the name on the certificate before they could change their minds.

"How about being god father?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'll give that honour to someone else, but thank you" Elizabeth looked disappointed, "I'm sorry but you've given the greatest honour just naming him after me I can't take the honour of godfather as well that would be selfish. Don't get me wrong I would love to but it isn't fair" Elizabeth thought for a minute, looked at John who grinned.

"Well what if there is no-one else we want to be his godfather?" Carson thought for a moment but knew he was defeated besides he'd love to be the little one's godfather.

"So who's his godmother then?" asked Carson with a grin.

"John?"

"Kate or Teyla?"

"Teyla wouldn't understand I don't think. It's an Earth custom it would take forever to explain" said Elizabeth with a look of disappointment.

"Well how about Kate Hieghtmyer then?"

"Yes we'll ask her later, but right now I want to sleep" Carson nodded.

"Yes, sleep and remember no working till he's at least 6 months"

"What? Atlantis will go to the gutter if I stay on maternity leave!" protested Elizabeth.

"It's survived with me in charge for the last three months it will survive another three" said John, "Besides you can't juggle paper work and a baby at the same time" he added seeing she was going to protest.

"But!"

"Tough! I'm not letting you work and bring up a baby especially my baby!" John told her and she knew there was no use in arguing.

"Ok fain. John could you put Carson in his crib so I can get some sleep?" John laughed and put the baby in the crib when he turned back to face Elizabeth and Carson he saw them looking at him strangely.

"What?"

"Why'd you laugh?" asked Elizabeth.

"Sorry just sounded odd hearing you say 'put Carson in his crib'" the other two caught on and all three of them fell about laughing. When she had finally calmed down Elizabeth got comfortable in the bed and went to sleep. John went back to their quarters, took a long cool shower, he then got dressed and headed back to the infirmary to check on Elizabeth and baby Carson before going to 'his' office.

"How they doing Carson?"

"Fine, the wee one was a little fussy at first but he's fine now. Fast a sleep, so is Elizabeth, don't blame her like she has just given birth to a 7lb baby boy"

"Bloody hell, no wonder he was heavy!" Carson laughed.

"No wonder she had a bad back" John smiled.

"Well best get to the control room see how things are going" John turned to go but stopped when Carson spoke.

"Thank you"

"What for?"

"Naming the baby after me and making me godfather. You don't know what it means to me"

"You're welcome" said John a little confused.

"Sorry, I'm pathetic"

"No it's cool. Wanna talk about it?" asked John.

"Can do" Carson paused and then told John quite a sad story concerning his sister. It turned out that she had told him she was going to call the baby Carson if it was a boy and he would be godfather but when her son was born they named it after her husbands brother and named him godfather instead, Carson had been gutted and still was, especially as he'd had to deliver it as he was the only one with her when she went into labour and the ambulance got lost on the way to the cottage.

"Now I understand why you reacted the way you did when I made the joke. I'm really sorry"

"Nah it's cool. Don't worry about it lad and get yourself off to work or better yet go get some more kip" said Carson, John nodded and headed off to 'his' office stopping first to kiss both Elizabeth and baby Carson on the head.

At 10am Elizabeth emerged from the infirmary with the baby and walked to her office to see John what she didn't expect was most of Atlantis to be in the Gate room. John was leaning on the frame of the office door smiling at her as people congratulated her and went gaga over the baby. When she finally got up the stairs John hugged her and kissed them both.

"Come on Colonel, what have you called him then?" called Lorne.

"We've called him Carson, Alexander John" Elizabeth the crowed, there was a huge 'awwwwwwwww' because most people knew how helpful Carson had been to them over the last 9 months.

"Kate could you come up here please I want to ask you something" Elizabeth called out before going into her office and sitting in her chair.

"Erm excuse me that is _my_ seat" said John.

"No it's on loan to you but it's still mine" said Elizabeth. A minute later Kate, Teyla and Ronon walked in all smiling.

"Hey how you doing?" asked Kate.

"Great. Kate I wanted to ask you…" she paused seeing Ronon and Teyla.

"We'll wait outside" said Teyla realising this was something personal, so she pulled Ronon out of the office and shut the door.

"Kate, would you be godmother to Carson?" Kate howled with laughter.

"What?"

"Shhhhh its ok darling" baby Carson had started to cry having been woken up by Kate's laughter.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake him up but that was so funny! Just to check baby Carson or Dr. Beckett?"

"Dr. Beckett" John grinned, and the three stifled their laughter to not disturb the baby again.

"The baby" said Elizabeth giving John a look that said stop messing around.

"I'd love to!" Kate exclaimed rushing over and hugging them both, "Who's godfather or should that be obvious?"

"Obvious" said Elizabeth.

"Awwww, bless Carson with be having kittens with glee!" Kate smile, she knew about the incident with his sister but didn't say anything. Elizabeth and John smiled.

"So when the christening?" she asked.

"Dunno depends on whether we have to go back to Earth or if we can get someone to come here" said Elizabeth.

"Oh my god you know what you guys should do!"

"What?"

"Get someone to come here, have the christening and the wedding at the same time!"

"There's an idea" said John, "What you think Liz?" Elizabeth thought for a moment and realised it was a fantastic idea.

"I love it! John would you ask O'Neill if he can sort something out? I'll ask Teyla if the Athosians are still offering to make my dress"

"Ok" said John, getting Teyla's and Ronon's attention and waving for them to come in. After letting them fuss over the baby and each hold (Ronon didn't have a clue and looked positively terrified) him they discussed the Christening and the wedding, Teyla agreed to ask her people to make the dress. Ronon asked what a christening was and so the next hour was spent explaining christenings and godparents. Luckily the two weren't bothered about not being godparents Ronon actually said he'd rather be known as its uncle anyway. And so the plans for the wedding and christening were put in place and preparations were made for the big day.


	4. A Wedding and a Christening

Chapter 4

It was the night before the big day and Elizabeth and John were in their separate quarters as by tradition they weren't allowed to see each other. But it was driving John mad he wanted to see his son but wasn't able to so he decided to radio Lorne.

"Lorne do me a favour?"

"_Yes Colonel?"_

"Go get my son and bring him here because I miss him" he heard Lorne howl with laughter.

"_Ok Colonel be there soon, if Elizabeth lets me take him you know what she's like"_

"I do, just tell her I want to see him for an hour"

"_Will do, Lorne out"_ he really was a great bloke, yet again so was Ronon which is why he'd not chosen a best man just a set of grooms men telling them they were his best men, Ronon hadn't understood this but he got the idea pretty quickly when they explained and said he was honoured.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on John's door.

"About time Lorne!" he said opening the door to see Elizabeth holding Carson, "What are you doing it's bad luck?!"

"I told Lorne to get stuffed and that I'd come myself" she said simply, walking into his room. She handed Carson to him who giggled at him and grabbed his nose.

"Oi you little tinker! That's my nose!" but Carson just giggled harder. John and Elizabeth were soon laughing and playing happily with the baby on John's bed. After an hour Elizabeth fed and John changed him and got him into his night suit. It was a tigger suit with a hood that was a tigger head, John had brought it back from Earth a few weeks back when they needed new clothes for Carson because he was growing so fast.

"Awwwwww he's so cute in that!" cooed Elizabeth, she always went gaga when she saw him in his tigger suit. Carson looked at her with big green eyes, the same puppy dog look his father gave her.

"He's just like you" she said. John smiled she told him that everyday but he never got tired of hearing.

"Yeah but I bet his personality will be exactly like yours, anyway he's got your nose and face shape" Elizabeth laughed, John always tried to see how Carson was like Elizabeth when she told him that he was like him.

"I better get him back, and put him down"

"Yeah ok. Hey Liz remember the first time you said that?" he asked her laughing.

"Yes John I do" she giggled.

**Flashback**

"I better put him down its really late"

"You can't put him down! He's not an animal with rabies!" John cried.

"What are you on about?!" she asked looking very confused.

"You said you were gonna put him down!"

"I didn't mean like when you do it to a dog or cat I meant put him down as in put him to bed!" laughed Elizabeth.

John blushed he was so embarrassed. "I knew that really"

"Yeah I bet, you daft thing!" she laughed before kissing him.

**Flashback Over**

"That was so funny! Has Lorne let you live it down yet?"

"Nope! I bet he's told O'Neill to bring it up in his speech tomorrow" said John.

"Oh so you actually have a best man then?"

"No, I couldn't decide who to ask so I asked them to be my groomsmen instead" said John.

"Tomorrow will be interesting then. O'Neill will have a lot to say about both of us" Elizabeth laughed. John nodded and passed her the baby bag she had brought, kissed them both, walked her to the door and walked her walk down the hall with Carson in her arms. When she disappeared John closed the door with a sigh, god he loved them so much, he was about to collapse onto his bed when Elizabeth screamed in his earpiece.

"_JOHN I'VE DROPPED HIM ON THE STAIRS!"_

"Hang on I'm coming! Call Carson!" John ran out of his room, along the corridor after Elizabeth and found her cradling an unconscious Carson, crying her eyes out.

"Hey it's ok!" John pulled her into his arms and moments laughter Carson flew down the stairs to join them.

"What happened?"

"I dropped him!" sobbed Elizabeth.

"Give him here" said Carson, and he took the baby from Elizabeth to examine him, "Right well it looks like he's just been knocked out but I need to get him to the infirmary for a brain scan to check. How far did he fall?"

"I was stepping onto the second step but my foot slipped and he hit the third stair there and he tumbled to the bottom!" cried Elizabeth, "I'm a terrible mum!"

"No you're not!" the two men said together, Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"Come on. Infirmary now" Carrying baby Carson, Carson walked carefully up the stairs and to the infirmary. On the way they bumped into Lorne, Teyla and Ronon.

"Oh my god what happened?!" asked Lorne running up to them.

"I dropped him" said Elizabeth looking at the floor in shame.

"Hey it wasn't your fault" said John pulling her to him in a hug.

"Sorry can we get going?" said Carson.

"Is it _that_ serious?" gasped Elizabeth as they continued to the infirmary.

"Probably not I just want to know my god son is ok" said Carson, picking up speed. They reached the infirmary and Carson turned to them.

"Could you wait here please?" the two nodded and he went in to run his tests. After nearly an hour he emerged.

"Well?" Elizabeth and John asked together.

"All looks fine, he's just woken up actually, he's probably got a bit of a headache but he'll be fine" Elizabeth collapsed into John's arms crying.

"Thank god. Thank god" she repeated to herself.

"Come on he'll be wanting his mum" said John pulling her into the infirmary. Carson was just inside the door in a crib, John scooped him up into his arms, hugged and kissed him saying:

"Thank god you're ok, love you little man" he turned to Elizabeth, "Want mummy Carson?"

"John I can't! What if I drop him again?" she said.

"You won't. Here give him a hug let him know you're sorry and that you love him" Elizabeth let John place Carson in her arms; she pulled him close and kissed him.

"I'm so sorry darling, I love you so much" Elizabeth kissed him again and Carson gurgled happily in her arms. John and Elizabeth smiled.

"I want to keep him in over night just to make sure he's fine" said Carson behind them.

"Ok, but will he be ok for the christening and wedding tomorrow?" asked Elizabeth.

"Should be, now go on let him sleep and you two go get some sleep you've got a big day ahead of you and you need your rest" the two nodded, kissed baby Carson goodnight.

"Goodnight sweetie" Elizabeth whispered to him.

"Goodnight little man" whispered John and together they left the infirmary. When they got to Elizabeth's quarters, John stopped.

"Want me to stay with you?" Elizabeth looked at him.

"Yes, but all you're stuff is in your quarters and its bad luck" John laughed.

"Now you care about bad luck!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she growled at him.

"Nothing, you didn't seem too bothered earlier"

"True but look what happened"

"Oh come off it! That was an accident!"

"If you say so. Goodnight John sees you tomorrow" Elizabeth kissed him and went inside shutting the door behind her. Once the door was closed Elizabeth let the tears come, John blamed her because Carson was in the infirmary, and he hated her for it!

"_Shit she thinks I hate her for dropping Carson!"_ John thought to himself and he swiped his hand over the crystals next to the door and walked into her room. Elizabeth jumped when the door opened and tried to wipe away her tears but before she knew it he was kissing her. He was kissing her the way he'd first kissed her, powerful, rough, yet loving. When he pulled away he wiped away Elizabeth's tears.

"Don't cry, I hate to see you cry"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for dropping Carson"

"Hey that wasn't your fault" said John looking her in the eyes as he said it to let her know that he meant what he was saying.

"You sure as hell gave me the impression that you think it was my fault" said Elizabeth.

"No! Liz I love you! I know you'd never hurt our son!" said John pulling her to him in a tight hug.

When he let her go he kissed her passionately, Elizabeth kissed him back, she felt his tongue on her lips and she let him in her tongue meeting his. John pulled her close and Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck. John slipped his fingers under the hem of her top and pulled it up and over her head, then started to kiss her neck and shoulders.

Elizabeth slid her hand down his body lightly scrapping her nail over his body making him shudder; she took hold of the hen of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, before kissing his lips again.

John paused for a second, "Let me take my boots off"

"Ok"

The next morning Elizabeth awoke alone, John must have got up and left to get ready, she looked at her clock it was 8:30.

"Shit!" she jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower, when she got out and had dried herself off she brushed her teeth and went back into her room to put her make up on. But she noticed a rose and an envelope on what had been John's pillow last night, she picked up the rose smiling before putting it on her beside table. She then picked up the envelope, opened it and took out the short letter inside it and began to read.

_My dear Elizabeth,_

_ I love you more than life itself, you could do no wrong in my eyes, and I could never hate you, no matter what happens. You are my life, you the air I breathe, you are the one I've waited for my whole life and I want to spend the rest of it with you. All my love, John xxxxx_

Elizabeth put the letter down on her bedside table and proceeded to get ready, first she did her hair, she blow dried it so it was straight then she curled it with the tongs before pulling it up to the top of her head to let it cascade down to her shoulders. Elizabeth then applied her make-up; she used only a small amount of foundation, she then put on some green eye shadow to match the green vine and leaf pattern on her dress, she then applied her lip gloss before turning to put on her underwear and dress. But just as she took off her dressing gown there was a knock on the door of her quarters pulling the dressing gown back on and tying it she called out.

"Who is it?"

"Teyla"

"Oh come in"

Teyla entered in an athosian style green bridesmaid dress.

"Wow, that dress looks fantastic"

"Thank you. I was wondering if you wanted any help getting ready."

"Oh if you give me a minute to get my underwear on you could help me make sure the corset is tight enough and that the back of my dress is properly zipped up, if you don't mind"

"No not at all, I'm not attracted to women in that way so you're safe" Elizabeth laughed.

"You're mad! But don't worry cause I'm also comfortable with my sexuality" the two women stood giggling for a few minutes then Elizabeth proceeded to get ready with Teyla's help.

By eleven o'clock Elizabeth was ready and her other bridesmaids had arrived and they were all fussing over how beautiful she looked.

"The stitching on the pattern is amazing, was it hand done?" asked Kate.

"Yes, by one woman, it took for four days" said Teyla.

"Holy hell! That's amazing!"

"That's just…just…wow…" Sam was practically speechless, clearly jealous that it wasn't her dress.

"Right is everyone ready?"

"Yes, where are the bouquets?"

"On the table over there" said Elizabeth, pointing to a table that held several small bouquets and one big one; they were all the same, just white roses with big green leaves tied with white silk bows. The women picked up their flowers and headed off to the main hall for the wedding, the hall was full everyone was waiting for Elizabeth to arrive, John stood with Jack, Ronon, Lorne, Carson and Rodney at the alter. This was actually a table with a white cloth on with a green runner along it. Sam put her head around the door and nodded the athosian band that started playing, everyone stood and John turned to see the bridesmaids lead by Teyla walking up the aisle; they all looked beautiful in their green athosian style dresses, Sam was dropping white rose petals from a basket as she walked. Once they had reached the front the music changed and Elizabeth was about to walk through the doors when a voice shouted:

"STOP!" the music stopped and everyone was looking as four people walked towards Elizabeth following one of the technicians from the SGC. Elizabeth recognised two of the people but the other two she didn't have any idea who they were.

"Mum? Dad?" the two people she recognised nodded to her and she ran towards them into the arms of her father.

"Mum? Dad?" the two people that Elizabeth didn't recognise nodded and the woman ran forward and hugged John crying.

"What? Why? How?" John was so shocked he wasn't able to as proper questions.

"General O'Neill contacted us when you two got engaged; we were late because the stargate wasn't working properly" Sandra Weir explained.

"What's going on?" asked Sam as she came out of the hall with Teyla, Kate, Jack, Ronon and the others.

"Sorry our parents turned up"

"Thought you didn't speak?" said Sam.

"We didn't. Or don't…or do we?" Elizabeth looked at her parents and John looked at his.

"The past is the past, lets make a new started as a whole family" said Angelo Sheppard.

"I think that's a brilliant idea" smiled Sandra, Alexander and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Shout we restart the wedding or carry on from where we left off?" asked Teyla.

"I think we should start from the beginning" said John, "That way no-one will miss anything"

"I agree…oh no! Its bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding!" said Elizabeth, "We've had enough bad luck this week this'll just…" Elizabeth didn't get to finish her sentence because John had just walked over to her and kissed her.

"Nothing is going to ruin today or our life together, I won't let it because I love you" said John when he pulled back, "Now come on lets get married" Elizabeth laughed and nodded.

"Come on son, lads lets get on with this wedding" together the Sheppard's, Sandra Weir and John's groomsmen walked back to their positions next to the alter.

"Bollocks! The rose petals!" said Sam.

"Sod the rose petals! I wanna watch this wedding!" protested Kate, Elizabeth laughed.

"It doesn't matter; Sam let the band know we are going to start over"

With that they left the hall to start over, the Athosian band started up and for a second time the women followed Teyla down the aisle, once they had reached the front the music changed and Elizabeth took her fathers arm and together they walked down the aisle.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the vicar that had been sent to Atlantis especially for the wedding.

"I Mark Weir do" Elizabeth turned to her father; he lifted the front of her veil over her head, he then hugged her.

"I love you daddy" Elizabeth whispered in his ear, tears of happiness choking her voice.

"Love you too sweetheart" Mark said, letting her go, taking hold over her bouquet and her hand and giving it to John.

"I know you'll make her happy"

"I intend to" smiled John and together they faced the vicar and Mark sat down next to his wife.

"Ladies, gentlemen and children we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two people in holy matrimony. Am I right that you have written your own vows?"

"Yes" said John, he then took hold of both of Elizabeth's hands and looked at her.

"Elizabeth Weir, over the last few years you have been my best friend and my lover, today I take your hands in mine as my wife. I'll love and hold you whether we are rich or poor, ill or well, in good and bad times till death do us part" a tear of happiness slide down Elizabeth's cheek.

"John Sheppard, over the last few years you have been my best friend and my lover, today I take your hands in mine as my wife. I'll love and hold you whether we are rich or poor, ill or well, in good and bad times till death do us part" John smiled at Elizabeth, he then turned and took a ring from Lorne and looked at the vicar.

"Repeat after me. With this ring"

"With this ring"

"I thee wed"

"I thee wed" once the ring was on Elizabeth's finger she turned to Teyla and took the ring over her.

"Elizabeth please repeat after me. With this ring"

"With this ring"

"I thee wed"

"I thee wed" once the rings had been exchanged the vicar addressed the room.

"In the eyes of God we have witnessed the giving of rings and the promises of vows I now pronounce them man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

John lifted the front of Elizabeth's veil, cupped her head in his hands and kissed her lips; the room broke into applause and cheers. John released Elizabeth and they smiled at each other.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Now am I right in saying is there also a baby to be christened?"

"Yes" John replied. One of the Athosian women stood up, carried Carson forward, and handed him to the vicar.

"What have you chosen to call him?" asked the vicar.

"Carson Alexander John Sheppard" John and Elizabeth said together. Carson beamed with pride and happiness that they had kept their promise to him.

"Who have you asked to be god parents?"

"Dr. Carson Beckett and Kate Hieghtmyer" said Elizabeth.

"Ok", the vicar walked over the water stand next to the alter, he dipped two fingers into the water and while tracing the image of a cross on Carson's head he said, "In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, I christen you Carson Alexander John Sheppard, I name your godparents and Dr. Carson Beckett and Dr. Kate Hieghtmyer" Carson started to cry as the water ran down his face and into his eyes. The vicar handed him over to Elizabeth and John dried his face with a soft towel.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you the newly married John and Elizabeth Sheppard with their son Carson Sheppard, may god protect them".

"The room broke into applause and John and Elizabeth shared a kiss and walked down the aisle with Carson in Elizabeth's arms.


End file.
